


Pearly Whites

by BakerGrey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Oral Sex, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerGrey/pseuds/BakerGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer and Niall's a beach freak.<br/>Louis and Liam are his trusty companions.<br/>Zayn is Liam's actual companion.<br/>And Harry's the new life guard.<br/>Suddenly the sun's just gotten hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearly Whites

“I’m so old now,” Liam whines as he turns the snapback on his head to shield his eyes from the sun.

Niall, who’s sitting beside him with a hotdog in hand, snickers at the comment, because Liam’s literally only just turned twenty-one.

“I’m being serious Nialler, my life is over.”

Niall thinks that Liam’s been spending too much time with Louis lately and has started to pick up some of his bad habits.

The prime one being over exaggeration.

And as if to prove Niall’s point, Louis comes running through the sand towards them.

He’s bent over to catch his breath, panting like a dog.

Niall watches in amusement.

“What’s wrong Lou?” Liam asks even though Niall knows Louis is going to tell them anyway.

He waves his arm around dramatically hitting the hotdog out of Niall’s hand and into the sand.

“Hey! I was enjoying that.”

“New life-guard,” Louis finally gets out as Niall comforts himself over the loss.

And that’s it? Louis has wasted a perfectly good hotdog over a new beach body?

“Your point being?”

“No point, just look,” He scolds, grabbing Niall’s chin and turning it towards the life guard’s tower.

At first he doesn’t get it.

And then he does.

Because not only is this guy tall, fit, and handsome, he’s got curly brown hair and sick tattoos covering his torso.

So maybe it’s worth the hotdog drop.

 “Go and talk to him,” Louis orders.

Niall’s nerve weans at the suggestion.

“Why don’t _you_ go and talk to him?”

“Because I’m not the one who likes cock.”

“Strictly speaking-”

“That was one time Liam!” Louis defends “It was dark and I was under the influence.”

Liam raises his hands in self-surrender.

Niall’s sort of paying attention to what they’re saying, but he’s also kind of ogling the boy a few metres away from him.

Who’s he kidding?

He’s full on drooling over this kid.

“Get in the ocean and pretend to drown!”

“Louis that’s ridiculous, he’s not going to pretend-”

“Shut it Payno.”

Curly, Niall names him, is chatting to some pretty girls.

No way in hell is this guy gay.

Suddenly he’s not all too keen on the beach today.

“Let’s go.”

“But-”

“No buts Lou, you owe me another hotdog.”

Louis sulks dramatically.

Liam pats his shoulder but says nothing about it.

***

He’s not going to let Mr. Baywatch ruin his summer.

He loves the beach and he won’t be driven away just because he’s been fantasising about sucking Curly’s dick all morning.

Liam’s busy so Niall’s stuck with Louis, which isn’t all that bad because at least this way he doesn’t have to listen to Liam whinge about premature aging.

 “You sure you don’t want me to hold you under?” Louis asks once they’re waist high in water.

“Ta mate, but I don’t think drowning is worth a shag.”

Louis waggles his eyebrows.

“So you do want to shag him then?”

Niall flicks salty water at his face.

“Doesn’t mean I’m going to do anything about it.”

He looks towards the shore; he can make out Curly in his designated seat.

“If you want my help, all you have to do is ask,” His friend sing songs, before breaking out into a swim.

Niall starts to make after him, leg catching on seaweed.

They do a few laps, but in reality it’s pointless because the waves keep them from travelling in any one direction.

The sun’s even hotter when they finally return to the sand.

Louis rambles about needing to top up his tan even though he’s as brown as he’s ever going to get.

Niall picks up his towel, partially drying his hair.

It’s busier today, more kids making sand castles and flying shitty kites.

He staring at green one in particular, watching as it lands at Curly’s feet.

Only he isn’t paying any attention to the kite, he’s staring directly at Niall.

The blonde can feel his cheeks heat up and then Curly is smirking at him and Niall can see dimples.

He averts his gaze, dropping down beside Louis.

“I think the life guard just checked me out.”

Louis opens his eyes and grins.

“Probably wants to shag you too.”

Niall huffs out a reply, covering his eyes with his arm.

They lie there for about ten minutes before Niall’s stomach starts to rumble and Louis has him going on a food run.

***

Harry, as it turns out, is Curly’s real name.

Niall knows this because it’s being called out by a dark haired boy, also ink covered, who’s greeting him with a hug.

Niall’s not going to deny the fact that he’s probably turning green with envy.

Only then he sees _Liam_ walking over to join the two boys, and the one with perfect cheeks bones turns to him and plants a kiss on his lips, grinning brightly.

And this is what Liam had meant by ‘busy’.

Because obviously this is Liam’s new boyfriend Zayn that he’s been reluctant to let he and Louis meet.

“Niall, please tell me that you are seeing this too?”

Louis is sitting up beside him; he looks so giddy it’s unreal.

“Liam!” Louis shouts, and then he’s sprinting towards the trio.

Niall groans because he knows he’s going to have to follow.

He re-ties the string of his board shorts as he stalks over begrudgingly.

“You’re Zayn,” Louis is grinning, pulling him in for a hug.

Zayn laughs “I’m guessing you’re Louis?”         

Liam looks like he wants to melt.

Niall doesn’t blame him.

He comes to a stop, hovering awkwardly to the side of them.

“And it’s Niall, right?”

Niall nods his head, gives Zayn a little wave in greeting.

He sneaks a look over at Harry, only to immediately drop his gaze when he sees that he’s being examined too.

“Thought I’d surprise you guys,” Liam smiles, and Niall can’t be angry about this situation when he’s looking at Zayn like he’s a dream.

“This is Harry,” Zayn offers up, gesturing to him.

Only Niall already knows that.

“Nice to meet you,” Louis is saying but Niall can see the cogs turning in mind, already plotting away.

“You too,” His voice is deep and he’s not even looking at Louis when he speaks.

Niall can feel his eyes, which are a glorious shade of green, on him.

Okay, so maybe Harry is into boys.

“So Liam tells me you’re Irish,” Zayn turns to him; he willingly accepts the chance to not look at the life guard.

“That’s right, from Mullingar.”

“Harry here loves accents,” Zayn quips.

“Guilty,” He murmurs and oh god did he just _wink_?

Niall wants to submerge himself into the water and never return.

Instead he focuses on the ‘Zap’ tattoo colouring Zayn’s arm.

“Hey Blondie.”

He looks towards the four of them; they’re staring at him expectantly.

It’s _Harry_ who’s spoken.

“Huh?”

There’s an annoyingly attractive smirk playing on his lips.

Niall wants to lick his chin.

“I said, there’s a beach party happening tonight that you guys should come to, I’ll be off the clock.”

He doesn’t want to think about the significance of this fact.

“Count us in!” Louis grins, wrapping an arm around Niall’s shoulders.

“I can never say no to a good pint,” He admits absentmindedly.

The heat must be getting to his head, because he prays silently that a good pint won’t be the only thing he’ll taste tonight.

***

It’s getting darker, but there’s still humidity in the air that makes him feel like he’s suffocating.

Louis is practically skipping beside him.

Niall pulls at his vest, knows everyone can probably see his ribcage.

Louis makes gagging noises as a kissing Zayn and Liam come into view.

Niall’s surprised that Liam is allowing such a public display of affection.

“Get a room,” Louis scolds with mock disgust.

Even with the sun setting Niall can see Liam’s blush.

“This is a pretty big turnout,” Niall observes, the beach is crowded, and he can hear shitty music playing.

The look Zayn is giving them pretty much confirms that he’d rather they’d leave them alone for a little while longer.

Even Louis begrudgingly takes the hint.

Niall settles for the idea of getting fucked up, but decides against inviting Louis to join him because Louis is made of weaker stuff when alcohol is involved.

Lucky for him, his so called best mate is already chasing down a brunette he’s spotted.

He instantly finds himself a can of beer and sits down in the sand, ignoring that he’ll probably get it up his cut offs.

Niall’s usually always up for a party, happy to chatter away with strangers but tonight he’s sulking.

He’s halfway through the can when a tall body dumps itself down beside him.

“You look like you’re having a right laugh.”

And he’s not sure as to whether he’s happy about Harry’s arrival.

“Top time mate,” Niall drawls back sarcastically.

Maybe, just maybe, his sour mood has to do with the fact that he really wants to get into Harry’s pants but doesn’t know how to go about it.

“I could get you a stronger drink.”

Niall shakes his head, meets Harry’s eyes and can’t help the grin that spreads across his face.

“Something funny Blondie?”

“Nice bandana.”

Harry’s eyes narrow.

“I’ll have you know this one’s my favourite.”

Niall tries not to smirk.

“Planning on impressing someone tonight?”

Harry shrugs “Maybe.”

They drink in silence for a while.

Harry crumples his empty can and flicks it to the side.

“Fancy giving me head?”

Niall almost chokes.

“Too much?” Harry asks nonchalantly, one eyebrow cocked.

“Thought you’d at least let me finish my drink first.”

Then Harry’s full on beaming a smile at him, grabbing the can from him and throwing it to join his own.

He stands up and reaches out a hand towards Niall.

Niall takes it even though he’s capable of getting to his feet without any aid and then Harry’s pulling him down the beach towards the life guard tower.

It’s relatively small, with stairs leading to the top and a couch situated to the left of the main door.

Harry locks it behind him.

“Why do I feel like you do this often?”

“Only with hot blondes.”

Niall takes it.

Harry sits on the sofa, legs spread apart.

“On your knees,” He quips.

Niall rolls his eyes but does as he’s told.

His head levels with Harry’s chest and he knows it’s going to hurt like a bitch to have to crane his neck.

The curly haired boy gives him no help at all, just watches Niall with what can only be described as amusement combined with arousal.

Niall adjusts himself before reaching for the button of the black denims.

He wonders how on earth Harry hasn’t burnt to a crisp in these.

With a little tug the zipper follows.

Niall nudges at Harry’s thigh, a silent indication to lift his hips so that the blonde can pull down skin tight jeans a little lower.

The action is enough to expose Harry’s semi hard dick to the dry air of the room.

Niall stares at it for what must obviously be a long times because Harry’s telling him that ‘it doesn’t bite.”

He swallows down warm air before pressing his palms into the exposed hip bones.

He dips his head and licks a long stripe from base to tip.

“Jesus Blondie, just get on with it already.”

Niall pushes against the bones he’s got his hands on, tonguing at the slit that’s beginning to leak precome.

He closes his lips around the head and suckles at it.

Harry lets out a little yelp.

Niall looks up at him innocently through his lashes before sliding his hands down to Harry’s knees.

Then he’s taking more of his cock down and rubbing his pink tongue delicately against the flesh filling his mouth.

He peaks up at to see green eyes rolling back into their owners head.

He inhales sharply through his nose as the erection comes into contact with the back of his throat, willing himself not to gag, because he’s been dreaming about doing this all day.

Niall hollows out his cheeks and sharply sucks.

“Fuck,” Harry grinds out as Niall scratches at his thighs.

He pulls his mouth off, breathing deeply before diving back in.

He repeats his prior deep throating action, accidentally scraping his pearly whites against the heavy weight in his mouth.

“Shit, shit, shit.”

And before Niall can even begin to apologise Harry’s coming with a groan down his throat.

He pulls back a little surprised, can feel come staining the side of his mouth.

The only reasonable solution he can find at this precise moment in time it to duck his head and lick it away.

Harry looks mildly embarrassed.

“Was that okay?” Niall asks smugly.

He mentally high fives himself and notes that Harry likes the use of teeth.

Harry shoves at his shoulder before he’s leaning forward and kissing him.

It feels slightly out of order, a blow job and then a kiss, but Niall thinks he prefers this ending anyhow.

He stands up slowly, wary of his dodgy knee and watches as Harry looks up at him.

He pats the space beside him and then shifts to make himself decent.

Niall sighs as he leans into Harry’s side.

He’s content with just sitting, happily ignoring his own raging hard on.

“We should do this again,” Harry tells him, and Niall can tell he’s being serious.

 “You could talk dirty and I’d wank you off,” Harry slurs lazily.

“Sounds like a plan,” Niall smiles, eyes drifting shut.

Seconds later he can feel a hand trailing up his thigh.

“What are you-”

“Attempting to execute the plan we’ve just concocted.”

He can feel Harry kissing at his collar bone.

“I’d like that.”

And boy he really does.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Narrywillbethedeathofme if you want to submit prompts :)


End file.
